Sexcapades at the 16
by BensonFan711
Summary: Possibly a series of oneshots, the first chapter is a test chapter. Smut and not much more.
1. Who Wears the Pants?

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns everything; I own nothing. But these characters need help. Badly.**

**Rating: M**

_**With all of the rumors flying about Benson getting promoted, my brain took a little detour into smut-land. Here's my take on what would happen when Benson gets promoted.**_

**Who Wears The Pants?**

Olivia pushed Elliot against the wall kicking her front door behind her. After twelve and a half years, it had finally happened; they were no longer partners. And she wasn't about to waste a moment.

They were no longer partners, but she was now his boss. As her lips crashed against his, he tried desperately to push that thought from his head. He felt her tongue lash against his lips, seeking entrance. She pushed her body flush with is and rolled her hips forward making her intentions quite clear. He leaned his head back against the wall, breaking contact with her.

"I can't do this, Liv," he said. She pulled back. He had raked his eyes over her body for over a decade, and now that she was ready to give him what he wanted, he was backing out? Was he serious?

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You…you're my boss," he said. Oh, of course. That macho streak to Elliot would have to rear its ugly head over this.

"How about this, then," she suggested. "At work, I'm in charge. But outside of work, you can have all the control." Elliot stared into her brown eyes darkened with desire. Yes, that could work. Elliot gripped her by the forearms and twisted them around, pinning her against the wall. She whimpered as he captured her lips again with his.

Elliot pushed her blazer back over her shoulders and tossed it aside. The tight blue shirt she wore underneath fit her like second skin. She moved her hands from his forearms, running them up the length, and connecting behind his neck. His fingertips played along the hem of her shirt, before lifting it up and over her head. His hands immediately returned to her body, exploring the newly exposed bare skin. She inhaled sharply as his fingertips danced across her stomach, causing her muscles to ripple involuntarily.

"Where do you want to put it?" Liv asked, when their lips parted.

"You're serious," Elliot whispered to her. Olivia turned in his arms once more, feeling his chest against her back. She wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Very," she answered. Elliot's hands found the button on her pants and flicked it open. She sighed and leaned back into him as he lowered her zipper. His right hand reached inside, searching for the juncture between her legs.

"Spread your legs, babe," he whispered to her. She obediently widened her stance. His fingers found her soaking wet. Elliot pulled his hand back, eliciting another whimper from Olivia. Without warning, he pushed her pants down her legs and pulled them off, along with her shoes and socks, leaving her in just her bra and panties. In the same deft movement, he swept her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom, depositing her on the bed. 

She rolled to her side, demurely crossing her legs while he shed his shirt and pant, leaving only his boxers. As he approached the bed, she sat up and reached for the elastic band, looking up at him questioningly. He ran a hand through her hair as she licked her lips. He nodded, and that was the only sign she needed. She slipped the fabric over his stiff erection and slid it over his thighs onto the floor. God, he was big. He was bigger than anyone she had ever encountered. She took him into her hands and licked the underside of him before taking just the head between her lips.

"Oh, God, Liv…" he moaned. She couldn't fight as the corners of her mouth tugged upwards into a proud smile. She swirled her tongue around the head, paying careful attention to the sensitive underside before inching her lips down ever so slowly. Elliot wound his hands into her hair, guiding her. She found a rhythm easily, adjusting her tempo based on the sounds coming from deep inside Elliot's throat. Shifting positions slightly, she straightened her neck as best as she could, and took him farther, until her nose connected with his pelvis. She swallowed several times, massaging him with her throat while reaching up to cup his balls.

"Liv, baby, I can't…God…" Elliot was practically incoherent, but he wanted this to last. He needed this to last. Olivia eased herself off of him and laid back as he moved to straddle her. He nibbled at her ear and was immediately rewarded with a gasp from her. His mouth started a journey down her neck and over her collarbone. He wanted to taste every inch of her. He kissed over the lacy fabric of her bra, causing her breathing to become harder and more erratic. She held his head to her chest, silently encouraging him to continue. He lifted her just enough to release the clasp on her bra and toss the garment aside. Immediately, his lips found her right nipple and latched on. He tongued the tender flesh to a tight peak. Olivia's head was reeling. She was close to coming, and he had barely gotten started with her. Elliot released her and turned his attention towards her left nipple. He worshipped it in the same way he had treated the other one. His right hand had replaced his lips on her breast. Olivia had always had particularly sensitive breasts and the added stimulation was causing her to thrash. She wasn't sure if she wanted more of his exquisite touch, or if she wanted to back away before the sensations completely overwhelmed her.

Elliot had wanted to take his time with her, but they were both close. He left her chest and moved to hover over her so his eyes could look directly into hers. He lined himself up with her already soaked entrance.

"Ready, baby?" he asked. She nodded, and he thrust slightly. She cried out and closed her eyes. "No, honey, keep them open. I want to watch." She forced her eyes open at his request. He gave another thrust and pushed in another inch. Her cry was louder this time, but she kept her eyes open. He was stretching her. It wasn't exactly painful, but both of them knew they needed to start slow. Excruciatingly, painfully slowly, Elliot inched his way into her until he pelvis rested against hers.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need a minute," Olivia said. Elliot took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her once again. She wiggled slightly, and he took that as a sign to move. He started slowly, moving slightly, building into a more vigorous pace. Olivia was stretched to the limit, and he was hitting spots on her she didn't even know existed. Her head lolled as he continued to push into her, every thrust pulling another moan from her lips. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her. Using one hand to balance, Elliot sought out Olivia's clit with the other hand and latched onto her neck with his lips. He sucked hard on the flesh, marking her. He knew she was on the edge. She couldn't manage a coherent word anymore.

"Come for me, Liv," he whispered in her ear. She needed no further urging. Her body spasmed and she clamped down on him in an almost vice-like grip. Her orgasm was so powerful, he had to stop moving because she had effectively restrained him. She screamed out something vaguely resembling his name, riding wave after wave of ecstasy. As she came back to earth, he started to thrust gently again. He was close, too. He thrust, once, twice, three more times before spilling deep inside her.

He couldn't believe what they had just done. It was more spectacular that all of his wildest fantasies. He stayed inside her for a moment, reveling at the sight of her. Her hair was mussed and her face gleamed from perspiration. She couldn't have been more beautiful.

"What?" she asked, breaking him from his trance.

"You know what, Liv? I think this new arrangement just might work out after all," he said, before leaning over to kiss her again.

_**What do you think? More? I have a few more ideas, and I'm open to suggestions. Should I leave this here or make a series of oneshots?**_


	2. Consequences

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns everything; I own nothing. But these characters need help. Badly.**

**Rating: M**

_**Chris Meloni is really leaving SVU. Bummer. I'm choosing to ignore that little fact, and since I'm ignoring that one, well, let's just go for a highly, HIGHLY unlikely scenario that results in fantastic sex.**_

_**In one of my favorite Star Trek scenes, a female character is altering the characteristics of a hologram to make him her ideal man. At the end of the scene is a line I feel is particularly appropriate here, and that is "Computer, delete the wife." I believe you all know who I'm referring to…**_

**Consequences**

Olivia Benson lounged on her couch with her feet propped up on the middle cushion, thoroughly engrossed in the latest mystery novel she was reading while Elliot Stabler sat on the other end equally engrossed in the Yankees game.

"Catch it…catch it…catch it…thank you!" he yelled as the center fielder caught a fly ball easily. Olivia stretched her leg slightly and her foot came into contact with Elliot's thigh. A wicked thought passed through her mind as she started gently kneading the muscles of his leg. Elliot dropped his hand to her foot and caressed it, loving the smooth skin that was the result of a recent pedicure.

"Oh, please, that was right over the plate! What kind of a call was that?" Elliot yelled again at the screen. Olivia turned a page in the book and continued reading, but her foot traveled higher to the top of his thigh. Elliot felt a stirring in his groin as he realized the intended destination of her foot.

"Uh…Liv?" he asked.

"Hm?" she answered, eyes still glued to the page.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"Reading," she answered, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, right," he answered, turning his attention back to the TV. Olivia continued her ministrations with her foot, gradually moving it further over the next several minutes. She was mere inches from her target when Elliot's hand clamped down on her ankle. His eyes turned to her face, which was still directed at the page in her book.

"Did you want something?" he asked. She shrugged and shook her head.

"No," she answered casually.

"If you don't stop what you're doing, you're going to have to handle the consequences," he replied, releasing her ankle. _Time to move in for the kill,_ she thought. Her toes brushed against his semi-hard member through his pants, and she knew that she had achieved her desired effect. Clearly he couldn't resist any part of her, including her feet. She pushed a little, turning grazing to a sensual massage. Elliot reached for the remote, silencing the television with one hand, while the other reached over and snatched the book from Olivia. The book sailed across the room and came to rest in a neglected corner of her living room.

"Hey! I was just getting to the good part!" she protested as he maneuvered his body to hover over her.

"Not quite, Liv, the good part is still to come. I told you you would have to handle the consequences if you continued what you were doing," he said.

"Oh? And just what would those be?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh, I think you know," he answered leaning in to capture her lips with his. Olivia moaned as she felt his tongue nudge her lips, begging for entrance, which she happily granted. Their tongues mingled as their hands began and exploration of their own. Elliot pulled back, just enough to breathe. Her breath was already coming in gasps.

"Bedroom?" he asked.

"Bedroom," she answered. He stood up and took her hand, guiding her to the room adjacent to the living room.

"Strip," he said. It was a direct command. Normally, Olivia would have slapped any man who ordered her around and sent them packing, but there was something about the way Elliot did it that sent a rush of wetness through her. It was all in fun, and it was only in the bedroom, and it didn't happen all the time, but even she had to admit the sex was better when this side of him came out.

"Trying to order me around, Stabler?" she asked coyly, even though her hands were already playing along the buttons of her blouse.

"Not trying. Doing. Now, strip," he repeated. She pulled open the remainder of the buttons and let the garment slide down her arms and onto the floor. She reached for the button of her jeans, popped it open, and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, slid the zipper down before wiggling out of them and gracefully kicking them aside with one foot. She sauntered towards Elliot. He held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"I said, strip," he repeated. She froze. Usually, this is where it stopped. He liked removing her bra and panties, and quite frankly, she didn't feel exposed or on display when he did it. But here, standing in front of him, while he was still fully clothed, well, she was starting to feel slightly humiliated.

"If you don't want to do this, you know what to do," he said, meeting her eyes. That was quite true. They had agreed ages ago, when she allowed him to take this sort of control, that if she uttered a specific word, he would stop. It had happened before – once – and she never had reason to distrust him.

Olivia swallowed hard before she reached around her back to unhook her bra. The straps slid off on her shoulders and the garment billowed towards the floor. She looked up at Elliot questioningly. He merely lifted his chin in response. Sighing, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties and slid them down her hips, tossing them aside with the same graceful manner as she had with her jeans.

Elliot circled her taking in every inch of her body with his eyes. Her entire body seemed to blush from his scrutiny. He paused behind her and wrapped her waist in his powerful arm, spinning her back towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shivered as he splayed his hands across her side. He skimmed her skin, resting his hands squarely on her ass. He bent down to kiss her again, massaging the muscles in her toned ass as he did. He traced a line up her jaw with his lips and whispered one single word into her ear.

"Kneel." Olivia moaned, but her body slid down his until she was resting comfortable on her knees. "You know what to do, baby," Elliot said. Her hands flew to his belt buckle, and she fumbled with it, eventually opening it and pulling it from the loops and tossing it aside. She quickly undid his pants, grabbed them and his boxers and pulled them down. He had grown fully hard watching her perform her little striptease, and she attacked him feverishly with her mouth.

Elliot caught a glimpse of the two of them in the full length mirror across the room. Her head bobbed up and down as she worked him to the best of her ability with one hand placed on the outside of each of his thighs. The sight of him still mostly clothed with a naked woman – no, not just any woman – a naked Olivia blowing him almost sent him over the edge. He tried to think about something else, anything else, to stop himself from exploding in her mouth. When he could take no more, he wrapped his hands in her hair and gently pulled her head from his cock.

"Go lie down on the bed on your stomach," he told her, and she immediately complied. He divested himself of his remaining clothing and positioned himself between her spread legs. He inserted a finger, testing her wetness. She was soaked. He raised her hips and thrust into her, filling her with one quick, powerful thrust, burying himself to the hilt. She cried out from the sudden intrusion. He paused, allowing her to adjust to the fullness. His hands skirted up her sides, and he reached around her to fondle her breasts. He played with both nipples, teasing them to tight peaked, eliciting moans and whimpers from her. Slowly, he began to move within her, stretching her, and hitting all of the right spots inside of her. As he continued thrusting, one of his hands left her breast and traveled down her stomach to her clit. He rubbed vigorously. She continued to cry out in ecstasy, and he knew she was close.

"Don't come," he told her. "Not until I tell you to." She bit her lip and tried not to focus on the glorious sensations that were coursing through her body. Suddenly he stopped. He pulled out completely and flipped her over. Ok, position change. She could deal with that. He found her entrance once more and plunged inside, quickly resuming his rhythm.

"Elliot…I…please!" she cried out.

"Please, what, Liv?" he answered. She screwed her eyes shut and fought back the urge to explode once more.

"You know what I need…" she panted.

"Ask for it," he said.

"Please, Elliot…don't make me say it…" She could talk about anything sexual at work, but in the bedroom, she had trouble forming the words he wanted to hear. That was what made it so good for him. Pushing her outside of her comfort zone, listening to her utter words she had difficulty saying.

"All you have to do is ask, Liv," he said. He pushed all the way in, and gyrated his hips, rubbing right up against her G-spot. Olivia's eyes rolled back.

"Please, let me come," she whispered between ragged breaths.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," he answered. No sooner had he said it when she came completely uncoiled. She tensed and clamped down on him hard. She rode wave after wave as she screamed his name. Elliot was absolutely convinced that watching Olivia Benson orgasm was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. When she came down from her high, he picked up his pace, feeling his own need building. He thrust into her a few more times before spilling his seed deep inside her. After a moment, he rolled to the side so as not to crush her with his weight. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"Was my game better than the Yankees?" she asked. Elliot grinned and stroked her hair.

"Much," he answered.

_**Please remember to leave a review, and if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. **_


	3. The Obligatory Locker Room Daliance

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns everything; I own nothing. But these characters need help. Badly.**

**Rating: M**

_**This is actually a scene from a fic that I started and abandoned because I could never figure out where to go with it, but the smut was way too good to head off into a cyber black hole. I hope you enjoy this!**_

**The Obligatory Locker Room Daliance**

Elliot Stabler stormed in the locker room and planted his fist squarely into his locker. He winced at the pain and shook his hand to relieve the sharp sting that had occurred the instant his fist met the locker.

"Elliot. Elliot! Will you come back here and talk to me?" Olivia Benson was about three steps behind him, having followed him out of the interview room.

"It's nothing, Liv," he replied.

"That's a pretty big nothing. Here, let me see your hand," she said, as she pulled the first aid kit from its usual location. "Now, talk to me." She took his injured hand into hers and began meticulously cleaning his bloody knuckles. He leaned his head back and sighed. "Our perp really got you this time, didn't he?" she pressed. _Dammit, Liv, let it go,_ he thought.

"He attempted to assault you," Elliot replied. "I was covering your back." Olivia started to wrap bandages around his injuries, and he loved the feeling of her gentle hands as she tended to his wounds.

"He tried to grab my ass," Olivia shot back. "Do you honestly believe _I_ would have let him get away with that? C'mon, you should know better than that by now. This has to stop, El. You've never had a problem with letting me take care of myself before." She finished applying the bandages to his hands. He flexed his fingers and wiggled them. He placed his hands on her arms.

"I know, Liv. And I'm working on it. I just don't ever want to see you hurt again," he said. Even now, years later, he couldn't shake the memories of Olivia lying on the ground in the bus station, bleeding from the knife wound Gitano had given her, or seeing the aftermath of her undercover assignment at Sealview. It had taken her months to finally get back to a place where she was somewhat comfortable, but she was never quite the same again.

"I know you are, honey, I can see it. And the only person I want touching my ass is you." Olivia leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss, probing at her mouth with his tongue. "One sec…one sec," she whispered as she pulled herself up. She strode over to the door. Her big brown eyes filled with lust as she reached up and clicked the lock. Elliot kept his eyes on her as she sauntered slowly towards him again.

"Liv, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice choked with desire.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied innocently. "You need this, El. Now, come here." He stood and met her halfway across the room. His eyes raked over her body, piercing her with possessiveness. She leaned in to kiss him again. She moved her lips next to his ear and whispered, "do what you need to do, El."

Elliot took her by the arms and pinned her against the wall. Leaning over her, he reached for the sensitive spot behind her ear that always drove her crazy. He nibbled on her ear before moving to her neck, where he kissed and sucked, marking her as his own. His hands went for the buttons on her shirt. Losing patience trying to get the small buttons undone, he ripped the blouse open, cause the buttons to clink as they landed on the hard floor. Olivia gasped at the rush of cool air that hit her body as he ripped the shirt from her body. He pushed his body flush with hers, and she felt his erection in her stomach. He crushed her lips with his, taking her face almost violently into his hands. Her hands found their way to his tie and yanked it off. She pushed him away just far enough to get her hands onto his shirt, opening it, while keeping her mouth to his. She pulled the shirt off and ran her hands down his chest. He stopped to look at her, his breathing deep and ragged.

"It's ok, El. You won't hurt me." she whispered, urging him on. She reached for his belt and undid it. His pants quickly gave way to her ministrations. She pulled them down to the floor, falling to her knees as she did so. He stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes in the process. She reached up and took his throbbing erection into her hands. Licking her lips mischievously she looked up at him before taking the head into her mouth. She kept her eyes on his face as she inched farther down him with her mouth. He groaned and wound his hands into her hair, holding the back of her head. She adjusted herself to open her throat to take in more of him. He felt the back of her throat, and groaned again as he slipped farther into her. When she reached the base, she moved back, just as slowly, twirling her tongue around the head before moving back down again. Elliot's fingers curled farther into her hair, and he started pumping into her throat, fucking her face.

"Liv…" he pleaded. She gave one last lick before standing to face him again. He pulled her bra from her and mauled her breasts, roughly fondling and nibbling at them. He reached for her pants and pulled both her pants and panties from her in one swift movement. His hand reached up to the juncture at her thighs, and he quickly thrust two fingers inside her. She was soaking wet and more than ready for him. He lifted her so she was level with him and thrust into her, pinning her back against the wall. She yelped at the quick intrusion, grabbing onto Elliot. He pounded into her, while listening to her moan. "Right there, El, harder!" she moaned. He continued fucking her until he felt his balls tighten, and he came hard into her. He slowed his movements and lowered her back onto the floor, holding her until her legs steadied underneath her. She kissed him again, gently.

"Elliot Stabler, you should know by now that my ass is yours. But, I'll prove it to you however many times it takes," Olivia said. "Feel better?"

"Yeah…but Liv?" he said.

"Hmm?" she replied, distracted by putting her clothes back on.

"I destroyed your shirt." She reached into her locker.

"That's why I keep extras." she said with a smile, holding up another shirt.

_**Please remember that reviews are love…so leave one! And as always, suggestions are highly appreciated.**_

_**If you are enjoying my work, you should know that I have published a novel entitled "Lioness," which is available for purchase at www. createspace. com/3587527 (no spaces). Follow me here, on Twitter (BensonFan711), or Facebook (Summer Jayne). **_


	4. Special Night

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns everything; I own nothing. But these characters need help. Badly.**

**Rating: M**

_**Is it just me, or was there more sexual tension between our favorite detectives than usual during Season 11? I don't know, there something about that season that just instantly puts me in the mood to write oneshots. Blame Turmoil for this one…**_

"**Special" Night**

"What about you? Ever slip with your partner, Detective?" Dickie Stabler asked, giving Olivia a miniaturized version of the same stare down look Elliot got when he was grilling a suspect. Like father, like son.

"Never," Olivia answered. "Are we done playing games?" she asked, leaning forward, giving the teen a solid dose of her own blood chilling I-mean-business look.

From behind the one way glass, Elliot let out the breath he had been holding, and thanked God that Olivia, once again, pulled off a masterful performance. It was scary how well she could lie when she needed to. But the truth of the matter was that during the brief period he and Kathy had been separated, Kathy had had her indiscretions, and Elliot had had Olivia…

**Three years earlier**

Olivia and Elliot sat on the couch in Olivia's living room, as had become their custom after going out for dinner. It had started when Kathy left Elliot, but lately, it had turned into something completely different. Elliot reach up and caressed her cheek, his rough calloused hands gently sliding against the smoothness of her soft skin.

"El," she whispered. "Where are we going with all of this?"

"I don't know, Liv," he answered. "but I've never felt closer to anyone than I do to you. Sometimes I feel like you know what I'm thinking before I do."

"Where do things stand with you and Kathy? Surely you must feel close to her, too." Olivia replied.

"That started falling apart the day I walked into SVU, well before you joined the squad. I don't want to bring that world into my home," he confessed.

"I see the same world you do, El," Olivia whispered.

"I know, and that's why…that's why I can be myself around you. I don't have to hide any of it. I don't need to protect you," he said. Their eyes met. Elliot had felt like a kid with a crush around her for a long time, too nervous to ever actually act on it. But now, in this floodgate of honesty, another current was added to the stream. A surge of courage passed through his veins and he leaned forward, catching her lips tentatively with his own. He pulled back after that short, sweet kiss, searching her eyes for a reaction. Olivia froze for a second. Although she had known that Elliot was attracted to her, she wasn't sure if he would ever find the courage to actually communicate that to her. Her stomach was in knots; her heart was fluttering. Her voice seemed trapped in her throat. Instead, she reached a hand behind his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Elliot's heart soared. Her kisses were soft and demanding at the same time. When air became an issue, he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"I want to make love to you, Liv," he blurted out, almost instantly wishing he could take the words back. He could see the gears in her head turning.

"No," she had answered. Suddenly, he felt like the biggest ass in the world. Then she spoke again. "Not tonight. Our first time needs to be special." Now Elliot was thoroughly confused. What did she mean by "special?"

"You're going to have to help me with that one, Liv," he answered. Her lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"When you figure that one out, you'll get what you want," she told him cryptically.

Elliot had left that night, his head constantly working on the puzzle she had presented him with. What did she mean by "special" exactly? A special place? A special time? What? Was it a thrill she was seeking?

He had tried to seduce her in every way he knew how over the next two weeks. He tried surprising her in the locker room, taking her out for an expensive dinner, presenting her with gifts, but nothing seemed to work. She still insisted that it wasn't quite right. And then an idea had come to him.

He invited her over to his apartment and cooked her a simple dinner. The chicken had been overdone, the pasta was still a little crunchy, and the sauce had clumped. In the end, they had ordered pizza because it was inedible. However, Olivia had noticed that he had genuinely tried to take care of her. It was never about the food, but about the intentions behind the act.

Elliot was sure this wouldn't be the night either. He had carefully changed the sheets on his bed, using the good, high thread count ones instead of the cheap ones he normally slept on, and he had strategically placed candles around the room. After dinner, she had stood up and wandered into the room, her breath taken away by the sincere effort to make her comfortable.

"Uh…Liv," Elliot said, running after her, but he was too late. She had seen the bedroom.

"You did all of this for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, well…" he stammered.

"I love it," she answered, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Why don't you light a few of those candles and see what happens," she said. The knot returned to Elliot's stomach. Is that what she was looking for? A few candles? But that was so easy! It was…dammit, his hands were shaking while he was trying to light the first candle. And suddenly, her hand was on his, steadying it, giving him the stability he needed to complete the task. Soon, the room was swathed in a soft, golden glow.

"If I walked out of here, right now, what would happen?" she asked. "Would you be disappointed?" Elliot swallowed hard. Why was she testing him like this?

"Yes," he confessed. "But I would be more disappointed because you didn't get the evening I had planned for you. This was supposed to be _your_ night, Liv, your night to be a princess."

"So show me what else you had planned," she replied. He kissed her again.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear. And there it was. Those three little words. Those three words that she had been waiting to hear. She gently took his hand from where he had planted it on her hip and guided it under the hem of her shirt. He gasped when he came into contact with her bare skin. He looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, tugging slightly at the fabric. His cock was stirring already at the turn of events. Then again, he was always in a state of semi-hardness around her.

"Very," she answered. He bent down and swept an arm behind her knees, lifting her easily. He set her in the center of the bed and leaned over her to kiss her once again. She lifted her head to remove the elastic holding her hair in a ponytail and let it spill around the side of her face. Elliot thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She tossed the band on the nightstand and reached forward, unbuttoning his shirt. He ran his hands over the expanse on her body, anticipating how she would look undressed. Piece by piece clothing found it's way to the floor until they were both completely undressed. She shivered as the cool night air danced across her skin, and Elliot responded by helping her under the covers. He was painfully hard.

He worked his way from her lips down the curve of her neck, over her clavicle, and to the swell of her breast. Her voice had changed from the occasional moan to purring. Every audible sound she made went directly to his dick. He lavished attention on her breast, taking in the nipple and teasing it to a taut peak before switching to the other one, giving it the same thorough attention. Her breathing quickened, and she had cried out more than once. She reached out and stroked his length. As glorious as her hand felt, he held his own hand on top of hers to still it, afraid that her ministrations would end things prematurely. She understood the action and instead used her hands to graze over his perfectly chiseled body.

She rolled them so that he was on his back and began her own exploration of his body. Her fingertips followed every ripple and roll of his skin, quickly followed by her lips. Occasionally, she nipped at him, using her tongue to quickly soothe away the pain.

Elliot rolled her onto her back once again. He couldn't wait any longer. He slipped a finger between her legs and found her dripping. He pushed into her, and she cried out.

"Are you ok, Liv?" he asked, stopping.

"Yeah, you're just a little bigger than I'm used to," she answered. He waited for her to adjust before pushing in a little further. Once again, her face twisted in pain. He paused, and then gentleman in him thought it would be best to pull out. He didn't want to hurt her, even slightly.

"Don't you dare stop," she told him. She reached behind him and gripped his ass with both hands. Slowly, she pulled him toward her, letting out a long, low groan. He felt her walls relax around him, stretching to accommodate him. After another minute or two had passed, she started wiggling her hips, urging him to move. He started slowly, moving only millimeters at a time, then building up into long, slow, full strokes. Every time he slid into her, he hit her G-spot, sending shocks through her abdomen. She could feel the pressure building as he picked up speed. He could tell by her panting that she was soaring too high, too fast. He slowed his speed again, wanting this to last for as long as possible.

He varied his rhythm enough to keep her dancing along the edge, but never quite crashing over. He slipped a hand to where they were joined, and rubbed her clit, bringing more urgency to her voice. Elliot could feel the pressure building in his own groin and his fingers masterfully played along her flesh. She clamped down on him, issuing a primal cry into the night, just as he exploded into her. Her walls milked every last bit of his seed from his body, and she arched like a bow. _Correction_, Elliot thought, _**this**__ is the most beautiful sight in the world._

He peppered feather light kisses on her face as she came back down from the high he had just sent her to. Her gasps turned back to regular breaths in conjunction with his own.

"Now do you understand what I meant by 'special?'" she asked. And he certainly did.

_**Please remember that reviews are love…so leave one! And as always, suggestions are highly appreciated.**_

_**If you are enjoying my work, you should know that I have published a novel entitled "Lioness." You can find information on that, as well as my other fics and videos on my website at www. summerjayne. clanteam. com (no spaces). Follow me here, on Twitter (BensonFan711), or Facebook (Summer Jayne). **_


	5. Bombshell

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns everything; I own nothing. But these characters need help. Badly.**

**Rating: M**

_**Oh, the Bombshell dress…who doesn't love it? As a side note, I happened to visit the set the day Mariska was filming the scenes with that dress. Now, keep in mind I was outside the entire time, and it was 16 degrees (-9 degrees for you Celcius folks), so she was bundled up in a big puffy winter coat and Uggs while going between her trailer and set. But still…the little that I did see of the way she looked that day was incredibly HOT!**_

**Bombshell**

"It's open!" Olivia Benson called from her bedroom in response to the knock on her front door. Elliot Stabler let himself into her comfortable apartment. Her bedroom door was open a crack, and she was nowhere in sight.

Olivia glanced at the clock. _Shit._ She was late, even though she had rushed home from the precinct to start getting ready for the undercover assignment the minute they had agreed on a plan. And yet, here she was, hair still in rollers, make-up half done, no jewelry, and Elliot was already in her living room.

"Liv? You almost ready?" Elliot asked the barely open door. Olivia blotted her lips after applying lipstick and opened the container of pressed powder.

"Uhh, 10 minutes, El!" she called back. She applied the powder and surveyed her face. Yes, it was perfect. She quickly pulled the rollers out of her hair and used her fingers to separate the curls so they fell around her face, creating the soft, sexy look she was going for. Hairspray. She needed hairspray, and lots of it, or else it was going to go stick straight before she was ready for it to. She was completely dressed, with the exception of shoes, her face was done, and her hair was…well, behaving. She raced into her bedroom and pawed through her jewelry box. She tried on three different pairs of earrings before settling on dangling gold figure 8s that nearly grazed her shoulders. A pair of nude open toed stilettos completed the look.

"Liv!" Elliot called again. He caught a glimpse of her in small gap between the door and the frame. He had expected her to wear a dress, but was that…_leopard print?_

"I'm coming!" she called back. She opened her everyday purse, grabbed the few essentials she needed, and tossed them into her small black clutch along with a tube of lipstick, just in case.

"Ok, let's go," Olivia said pulling the bedroom door closed behind her. Elliot's eyes raked over the form in front of him, drinking in the entire picture. The bare expanse of skin interrupted by the deep sweetheart neckline of, yes, leopard print. The fabric cinched at her waist, then skimmed along her hips coming to rest just above her knees. She left her legs bare, and her perfectly pedicured toes peeked out to him from her open toed…wait, were those _stilettos? _Holy crap, that woman really could look like a goddess when she wanted to.

"Elliot? You're staring," Olivia said, interrupting all of the delicious thoughts Elliot was having about what he wanted to do to her at that particular moment. "I'll take that as a good sign."

"You look nice," Elliot said. _Idiot!_ he thought. _She's fucking hot as hell, and __**that's**__ what you come up with? Nice? Way to go, Stabler._

"You clean up pretty well yourself," Olivia replied. His black suit may have seemed a bit stiff, but he had forgone the tie and instead had the top few buttons of his starched white shirt undone.

The undercover op had gone according to plan. They had gathered the necessary information about Jerry Bullard and learned that Cassandra had a jealous ex-boyfriend. After some time, Olivia found herself at a table in the club with two other members, and Elliot had disappeared with Cassandra. She needed to meet up with him again.

"Will you two excuse me? I need to find my husband," Olivia said, excusing herself politely. She pushed open the curtains to the room she had seen them disappear and found them on the far sofa. Cassandra was practically sitting in Elliot's lap. Olivia strolled over to them and sat next to Elliot, pushing her body flush with his. She draped her left arm around his shoulder and placed her right hand on his thigh, glaring at Cassandra, staking Elliot as hers.

"Hi," Elliot said, "have any fun yet?"

"Not yet," she answered, idly tracing patterns on his thigh with her finger. Elliot could feel his cock starting to stir. "I sort of wanted to share the experience with you."

"Honey, we talked about this. The whole point of coming here was to…spread our wings. If you want to have some fun, go right ahead. It's fine…as long as I'm the one you come home with at the end of the night," Elliot replied.

"Elliot and I were just about to play ourselves. Would you care to join us?" Cassandra asked.

"Uhhh…" Olivia started, not quite sure how to object gracefully. Her eyes connected with Elliot's.

"Cassandra, I think I need to pay some attention to my wife. Rain check?" Elliot answered without breaking eye contact. Cassandra laughed.

"Of course. Maybe next time," she said before she sauntered off. Elliot and Olivia headed outside and into a cab. They sat in silence, watching the cityscape fly by as the cab wound its way towards Olivia's apartment.

Elliot leaned over and planted a kiss behind Olivia's ear. They had been sleeping together off and on ever since Elliot's wife left him. Although they had gotten back together, the chemistry between the two of them couldn't be completely suppressed, and they often found themselves in bed, despite their best efforts to stay away from each other. A soft moan escaped Olivia's lips.

"Really, El? Tonight?" she said. He answered by turning her head towards him and meeting her lips with his. He probed her lips with his tongue, and she granted him admission, as she always did. No matter how hard she tried to resist, her attraction to Elliot was just too damn strong. She could feel the tension building in the pit of her stomach.

"Please, Liv, you can't tell me you aren't at least a little turned on after what we just saw," he replied. Well of course she was. Anyone who had been in that room would have to be aroused. But it wasn't just what was going on around her that had turned her on, it was that her mind had taken the images and twisted them so that she was imagining Elliot doing certain things to her. The cab stopped in front of Olivia's building.

"Liv? Can I come up with you?" he asked again. Olivia considered his request. She was incredibly turned on, and yes, she could take care of business with the implement in her nightstand. But, the real thing could be so much better. "You won't regret it," Elliot threw in, for good measure. A smirk spread across Olivia's face. She knew she wouldn't regret it. She never did. She nodded, and Elliot thrust a handful of bills towards the driver and headed upstairs with her.

Olivia fished out her keys and inserted one into the lock of her apartment. She felt Elliot's arms snake around her waist, and he started kissing on her neck as she struggled to open the door. Her head leaned back against his shoulder and a groan escaped her lips. Finally, the lock clicked open and Elliot gently pushed her into the apartment. He closed and locked the door behind him, deftly pulling the keys and purse from her hands and dropping them on the kitchen counter. His lips never left her skin. Already, she could feel the effect he was having on her. She turned in his arms and snaked her arms around his neck.

"That dress is amazing," Elliot whispered to her "though not nearly as amazing as the woman in it."

Olivia pushed his blazer off his shoulders as her lips met his for another kiss. She felt him take her bottom lip into his mouth and nibble on it tenderly. Elliot's shirt soon followed the jacket and she ran her fingers over his chiseled chest, committing every ripple, every line to memory.

Elliot's hands found their way to the zipper on the back of her dress and he slowly lowered it, watching as the material pulled away from her body. He reached the bottom, and all it took was a gentle tug, and the garment pooled on the floor around her ankles. She had even chosen her undergarments with care tonight. She was in a black lace strapless bra and a matching thong. Elliot lowered his lips to her shoulders and kissed his way to the top of her bra. Olivia was enjoying the sensations he was sending through her body as she held his head to her breast. He kissed at the nipple through the fabric before reaching behind and flipping open the clasp on the back.

Elliot's hands found their way to her ass. He palmed the globes gently as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts. He traced the line of the thong, and made another unexpected discovery; her panties were crotchless. Groaning, he dipped a finger between her legs and found her soaked. Olivia reached for his pants and expertly undid the button and zipper, fumbling to push both the pants and his boxers to the floor. His hands left her ass long enough to assist her with her task, and her hands immediately went to his hardened cock. Elliot's hands went back to her ass, feeling and skimming, gripping and massaging. Olivia's brain registered that he was paying far more attention to her ass than he normally did. Did he…hmm, that would be different.

Elliot maneuvered the two of them to the front of her sofa, where he turned her around in his arms. He pushed on her back slightly, and she got the message. She bent over and braced against the back of the sofa. Elliot spread the two strips of cloth on her panties, exposing her. He knelt down behind her and kissed the back of her thighs.

"Ohhh…" Olivia moaned as his lips moved higher. Finally, he tasted her juices. He couldn't believe how wet her body could become, and he swelled with pride knowing that she had done this for him, and only for him. He licked at her sensitive bud while inserting a single finger into her. She was so damn tight. They had learned, early on, that it was much easier on her if he took his time and stretched her properly before screwing her. He was not only big, but thick, and she couldn't take him without experiencing pain unless there was a lot of foreplay. As Elliot felt her loosen around his finger, he slipped in a second one. Her cries echoed off the walls. He scissored his fingers inside her, stretching her even farther. He found the spongy surface inside and curled his fingers, massaging it ever so slightly. Elliot gauged her arousal by the pattern of her pants and moans. She was getting close, but he didn't want her to crash just yet.

He broke contact with her clit and withdrew his fingers. She let out a disappointed moan, and shifted slightly, knowing what was coming next. Elliot stood and lined himself up with her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, eliciting a long, loud, low moan from her. He started to thrust slightly, palming her ass. He settled into a rhythm, but he wanted to indulge in a fantasy. He wanted spice. Something more than just the usual vanilla sex. Using a finger, still coated with her juices, he sought out her back entrance. He pushed in, very, very slightly.

Olivia's head was reeling. They had never discussed anal play before. She couldn't see the appeal to it, but Elliot's finger felt so damn good. Strange, but good. Her hips bucked, trying to pull him deeper into her, just to see how it felt.

Elliot was surprised by her response. He half expected for her to throw him out for even thinking of doing what he was doing. He continued to work his finger farther into her, while keeping up his rhythm. Through the thin membrane, he could feel himself moving inside her, turning him on even more. Olivia's cries were becoming more fevered. She clamped down around both his cock and finger as she cried out his name. Her arms and legs shook from the force of her climax and they almost turned to jelly. Sensing her predicament, Elliot pulled out and maneuvered her so that she was lying on her back of the sofa. Her legs fell open as he covered her body with his. He found her entrance once again and picked up the rhythm where he had left of.

"Oh, God, Elliot…" she moaned.

"You're so beautiful, hon," he whispered back to her. Elliot nibbled at the same spot on her neck that always got her going, and usually could finish her. Her clit was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, but she could feel it building again, especially as Elliot's lips continued to play along her neck. She dug her nails into his back as he continued to pummel her. Finally, he let out a growl and cried out her name the they both reach their climaxes together. When their breathing had returned to normal, Olivia spoke.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Olivia replied. Elliot's faced turned bright red. Olivia stroked his hair. "El, if you want to fuck my ass, all you have to do is ask."

_**Hmm…not sure about this one. What do you think? Should we have a part 2 to this oneshot?**_


	6. Bombshell II

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns everything; I own nothing. But these characters need help. Badly.**

**Rating: M**

_**Ok, it was pointed out that I was with my friend, Melissa when I met Mariska during the filming of Bombshell. Sorry to leave you out of the mentions, Melissa!**_

**Bombshell II**

"Seriously, Liv? You're into that?" Elliot asked, still completely thrown off by her previous statement.

"I'm into you, and if that's what you want to do, then I trust you not to hurt me," Olivia answered. Elliot sat up and pulled her with him, dragging the throw blanket from the couch around them. He pulled her close and ran a hand through her hair as he contemplated her words.

"Have you ever done it before?" he asked. Olivia gritted her teeth. Honesty was important between the two of them.

"Not completely," she replied.

"Ok, what does 'not completely' mean, exactly? Did you start and have to stop? I don't want to push you into anything," Elliot answered.

"'Not completely' means I've never done it with an actual human being before," she answered.

"So you've…" he wasn't sure how to finish that statement without embarrassing one or both of them.

"Sometimes, I can't quite get there through…traditional means," Olivia began, choosing each word carefully. "So, on occasion, a certain battery powered object has found its way to that particular location, yes." Elliot swallowed hard. He though of her, lying naked in her own bed, pushing a vibrator into her. Then he pictured frustration on her face as she realized she wasn't quite getting to the heights she needed in order to climax, so she took the same object and pushed it into the place where he was longing to be. And it was those thoughts that caused his dick to spring to life again.

"Do you want to?" Elliot asked. He had to be sure. He brought a hand to her jawline and stroked her cheek, tilting her face towards his.

"Yes," she said breathily. "I've never said that to anyone before." He scooped her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. He climbed on top of her and peppered her face with soft kisses. She could feel her body start to respond as his kissing became more insistent. His hands were all over her body, seemingly everywhere all at the same time. He kissed his way down her form, dragging her panties off of her as he went. When he reached her feet, he gently picked up her right foot, undid the delicate buckled and tossed the shoe on the floor. He rubbed her foot reverently, and the pain from being in the heels all night subsided. Then he lifted her left foot and repeated his actions.

She pulled herself up to a sitting position and opened her bedside drawer, extracting two items and placing them on the table for later. She pushed Elliot so that he was lying on his back. He was already semi-hard, and had been since their conversation began. She knelt next to him and licked her lips. She gripped his member firmly and wrapped her lips around it. She added light suction and felt him harden and lengthen in her mouth. Elliot reached down and ran a hand through her hair, revealing her face as she showered his cock with attention. He stiffened farther at the sight of her lips wrapped around him and she felt him hit the back of her throat. He was thankful they had already had a first round; it would allow him to last longer the second time. She used her hand to stroke him as her tongue swirled the head, her tongue playing along it as if it were a lollipop.

As she enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down, he reached to where she was kneeling and ran a finger along her slit. Her body was already producing fresh fluids. Damn, this woman was insatiable. He found her clit and rubbed gently, causing her to moan around him. The vibrations of her voice couple with the sound went directly to his cock, making him even harder. Olivia gave him a few more licks before reaching over to the nightstand to pick up the objects she had previously retrieved. She looked in his eyes as she ripped open the wrapper on the condom. She pinched the top and fitting it over the head before bending down and using her lips to unroll it completely over him. Fuck, she was hot.

Next she picked up the tube of lubricant and generously covered the outside of the condom. Elliot reach up and pulled her down for another deep kiss. Elliot took the tube from her and applied a generous amount to her ass. He worked his finger in, and she started to moan. He worked a second in, stretching the muscles further. She was even tighter there than in her pussy.

"Elliot, I need you…in me…" she panted. He pulled his fingers out. She was definitely read for the main event.

"How do you want to do this?" Elliot asked. It wasn't going to hurt him, but it could definitely hurt her, so she needed to choose how she wanted it done.

"The easiest way is to spoon. That way I can adjust as necessary," she answered. Not quite sexy bedroom conversation, but it needed to be said. She rolled onto her side and curled into a fetal position, pulling her knees high. Elliot ran a hand over her arm, skimming the length of her body once more.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, as he bent to kiss her neck again. He heard her breathing quicken, but there was a tinge of fear to it. "It's ok honey, we can stop any time you want to."

"Elliot…" she eeked out. "Just shut up and fuck me." Elliot was only to happy to comply. He positioned himself at her tight hole, wrapped an arm around her waist, and slowly started to push. Olivia grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest.

"Ahhh….." she screamed. Elliot felt the head slip past her sphincter. That was the hardest part. "Wait," she said, panting. "Give me a minute." Elliot stopped. He stroked her side until she gave him permission to go on. He pushed in another inch or so. He face screwed in pain and she buried it in the pillow.

"Liv, we don't have to do this," he said, stroking her gently once again.

"No, it's fine. Really, El," she said breathlessly. Elliot was beginning to have second thoughts. He didn't want to hurt her; this wasn't worth it. Shaking his head and wrapping his arm around her waist once more, he gave another push.

"Ahhhh….soooo good!" she cried. Huh? The pain wasn't bothering her. Just the opposite, in fact. It was turning her on even more. After a few more tries, Elliot bottomed out into her. He started to thrust, gently at first. Short, soft strokes. She moaned his name as he filled her. He could feel her relax around him, and he knew that he could pick up the pace. Soon, he was filling her with long, deep strokes. He grabbed her hips and rotated them so that she was on her knees and he was behind her. This gave him better leverage. She arched her back, giving him the angle he needed to keep going.

"You like having your ass fucked," Elliot said, bending over to whisper in her ear. "You like having my big cock shoved up your tight little ass, don't you?" And this, this right here is what kept Elliot coming back to Olivia. Never mind that, in his opinion, she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and that she understood him in a way that no one, not even his wife, did. She was an animal in the bedroom, always willing to try anything, and the dirty talk just turned her on even more. His wife just thought anything outside of vanilla sex was disgusting. What a prude.

"Oh, God, yes, El. I love having you in my ass," she panted. He picked up his rhythm even more. He slapped her ass a few times. He loved the way it bounces, and he found the smacking sound of his hand against her skin incredibly erotic. She moaned deeply, appreciating everything he was doing to her. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but she genuinely loved what he was doing to her, even though every cell in her body told her she should hate it. But then his hand was on her clit again. He rubbed vigorously as he continued to pound into her. She clutched at the pillow and turned her face toward it. She screamed as her body tensed, tight as a bow. Waves of pleasure surged through her, stronger and more powerful than she had ever felt in her life.

Elliot continued to thrust as she clamped down around him again. He could feel the pressure building in his balls as he watched her climax. He was silently glad she turned her face toward the pillow because the scream that came from her would have surely woken the neighbors. Oh, now he had another idea of what he wanted to do with her. But that would have to wait. He cried out her name as he came once more. He slipped out of her and discretely slipped into the bathroom to deposit the used condom and wash his hands. Then he returned to the bed, where Olivia was curled on her side. He slipped behind her and pulled her toward him, spooning her once again.

"Well?" she asked.

"That was…shit, Liv, that was amazing," he confessed. "How are you?"

"A little sore," she confessed. "But El, that was the best sex I've ever had." A grin slipped across Elliot's face. Yes, the cocky bastard was quite proud of himself, and with good reason, too.

_**At your insistence, here is your part two. I hope you all enjoyed hot, steamy, kinky EO sex…I know I did! **_

_**Please remember to review either here, on Facebook (Summer Jayne) or on Twitter (BensonFan711).**_


	7. Olivia Decides

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns everything; I own nothing. But these characters need help. Badly.**

**Rating: M**

_**Ok, fair warning…I'm going to be experimenting with a few…non-traditional scenes. Don't like, don't read. That's all I'm going to say.**_

Why had she let him talk her into this? I mean, really, why? She was standing in front of a rather elaborate display of restraints, and this time, she wasn't in a police supply shop. That, she could handle, obviously. She gripped the small shopping basket she was holding a little bit tighter. Her palms were sweating, knowing that she would be wearing whatever she selected in the very near future. She picked up a package labeled "Beginner's Bondage Kit" and studied it.

"I don't know about that one, Liv," Elliot said, looking over her shoulder. She jumped visibly and almost dropped the package.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, they're Velcro. If you pulled and squirmed hard enough, they'd fall off. What's the fun in that?" he asked. Then he leaned in and whispered to her, "and we both know you like to squirm." Olivia blushed.

"No, you like to _make_ me squirm," she quipped back. "Fine, then what do you suggest?" she replied, putting the package back on the shelf. Elliot studied the inventory in front of him. He picked up a set of cuffs with a specialized buckle that he could insert a padlock through.

"No," Liv said quickly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"If you lose the key to those, that could be…embarrassing. For both of us," she answered. Ok, she had a point. That would be embarrassing, although, that was one key he knew he would NEVER lose.

"Well, obviously anything metal is out," Elliot said.

"Ok, what is your aversion to metal?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. He leaned in closer to her again.

"Think about it, Liv. You get going, and you try to move, but you can't. You jerk an arm or a leg, and the metal bites down hard against your flesh," he said, rather descriptively. Damn, she was getting wet just thinking about it. "And then the next day, we have to explain why your wrists and ankles are bruised."

"Good point," she mused. And then, a package caught her eye. "What about these?" she asked. A grin crept across Elliot's face. She had selected a set of white leather wrist and ankle cuffs. The buckle didn't lock, but the inside was lined with a faux fur that wouldn't leave bruises. He took the basket from her, tossed in a couple of fasteners, and headed towards the cash register. On impulse, he tossed one final item into the basket, unnoticed by Olivia.

XxXxX

"Elliot, have you ever done this before?" Olivia asked as she stared into coffee cup. They were back in her apartment, discussing events to come.

"Tied someone up during sex?" he asked. She nodded. "No," he admitted. "But, I've been doing some reading. We need to talk about this before we actually do it." He lifted her chin with a finger so she was focused on his face. "I don't want to hurt you. And I definitely don't want to do anything you don't want or like."

"I know, I know…" she said. And she did know that. She trusted him more than she thought it was possible to trust another human being. And every time he talked about what he wanted to do to her, she practically had to change her panties because they got soaked.

"We don't have to do this," he said softly. "We can just make love like we always do."

"God, Elliot, I want to do this, too…" she said.

"But?" he asked.

"I'm a little nervous," she confessed.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say '10-13,'" he reminded her. 10-13…the code for "officer down." She would remember it easily enough, but it wasn't a phrase likely to pass her lips during a moment of ecstasy. "And, for future reference, if you can't speak, for whatever reason, all you have to do is cross your fingers. Other than that, though, I'm going to assume anything that comes out of your mouth is going to be you getting into it, ok?" She understood. "Stop" and "no" wouldn't mean anything, in this case. It was the words and gestures they had already established that would make him stop, if that was what she wanted. Elliot walked over to their bag of purchases and pulled out the cuff set.

"Why don't we try this," he said. "Go into your bedroom. I'll give you 15 minutes to make up your mind. You've got three choices. Option #1: Take off everything and put these on," he said, handing her the package. "Option #2: Slip into that silky blue thing I love, and we'll skip the fantasy part and just make love. Option #3: Keep your clothes on, and nothing happens tonight." She took the package, kissed him lightly, and headed for her bedroom.

Elliot stared at the closed door, willing those 15 minutes to go by quickly. He hoped she would pick option #1. And, if she didn't, well, option #2 was just fine with him. His brain had gone on bit of a tangent, and he had imagined her taste, her smell, and the expressions on her face as she twisted in pleasure, and he really, _really_ didn't want her to pick option #3.

Olivia opened her dresser drawer and pulled out the blue negligee Elliot had referred to. It never failed to turn him on. Of course, he was _always_ slightly turned on around her, but this particular garment made him go absolutely crazy. She laid it out on the bed and put the package next to it. There, two of her three options were in front of her. And the third, was simply not to decide.

Elliot poured himself another cup of coffee as he watched the minutes on the clock tick by. He kept staring at that door, wondering what she was doing behind it. Had she made a decision at all? Was she slipping into the silk nighty? Or was she completely naked and working on the buckles on the cuffs? Or was all of this too much for her, and she was just sitting on her bed?

_Ok, come on Benson,_ Olivia told herself. _You know what you want to do, now just do it._ But why couldn't she make up her mind?

_**Ok, I need a little help from all of you! What should Liv decide? I wish I could do a choose your own adventure ending to this, but alas, I can't. Therefore, I'll leave it up to you. Leave a review, let me know what your preference is, and I'll write out the ending. I know, I'm mean!**_

_**Follow me on Facebook (Summer Jayne…yes, it's a fanpage) or on Twitter (BensonFan711).**_


	8. Olivia Decides II

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns everything; I own nothing. But these characters need help. Badly.**

**Rating: M**

_**Ok, the votes are in! Thank you all for helping my favorite brunette detective make up her mind.**_

Her 15 minutes were up. Elliot reached into the bag from the sex store and took out the item he slipped in at the last minute at put it in his pocket, just in case. He placed his hands on the doorknob and hoped, once again, that he was at least going to get lucky tonight. He pushed the door open and smiled at the sight in front of him. Strong, powerful, confident Olivia Benson was completely naked except for the bands of white leather surrounding her wrists and ankles.

He said nothing as he walked towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. He could feel her trembling slightly, though he couldn't tell if it was nerves or his touch that was causing it.

"You're underdressed," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What? I thought I was wearing what you asked me to," Olivia said, her eyes widening.

"Shhh…tonight, you're mine. Understand? I don't want to hear a word from you unless I ask you a question or tell you to say something," he told her. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, she nodded.

"Good girl. Now, let's get you properly dressed," he replied, pulling out the item from his pocket. He circled behind her and lovingly swept her hair to the side as he buckled the matching collar around her neck. Her hands immediately flew to her neck to inspect the object. Elliot calmly took her hands and placed them back at her sides. "Now, it's perfect," he whispered in her ear. Olivia's skin was already on fire. He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms until he contacted the cuffs. Gently, he tugged her arms behind her back and clipped the cuffs together.

"Kneel," he whispered. His cock was hardening. The power, the control, and the fact that the most beautiful woman in the world was putty in his hands was rapidly heightening his desire. Even now, he was revisiting the urge to throw her to the bed and empty himself into her. But no, he wanted this to last.

She was having trouble surrendering. He could see that. She wanted this, but her own damn pride was getting in the way.

"Olivia, I said, 'kneel,'" he repeated. "Don't think I won't punish you for disobedience." That did it. Awkwardly, she fell to her knees, her face fixed on the floor in front of her. Elliot unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops fast enough that the leather whipped through the air, causing Olivia to jump. Olivia wasn't sure if he would hit her or not, even though she had given him permission to do just that. Elliot curled the belt into a tight spiral and left it on the dresser. He studied Olivia as her breathing slowed. He undid his pants and lowered them, along with his boxers, just enough to expose his raging hard on. He grabbed the hair on the back of Olivia's head and turned her face towards him so that his throbbing cock was pointed directly at her lips.

He didn't even have to issue a command. She immediately opened her mouth and took him in. She wanted desperately to plant her hand on his hips, but couldn't with them restrained behind her. She used her frustration and channeled it into a sense of enthusiasm as she liked and sucked his length. Elliot groaned. He kept his hand twisted in her hair, a constant reminder that he was the one in charge. She paid careful attention to the underside of the head, licking it softly, then gradually adding more pressure before taking the head between her lips. Elliot wound his free hand into her hair and began to steadily pump. Each time, he pushed a little farther, until he reached the back of her throat. He heard her gag slightly, and the sound almost caused him to explode. But no, he wanted to wait for that. He pulled out quickly and hauled her to her feet. He pulled her close to him and kissed her sensuously, a silent thank you for the gift she was giving him.

"Go lay down on the bed on your back. Spread your legs and arms," Elliot told her as he undid the cuffs behind her back. Once again, she hesitated. "Olivia, go," he said again. "And I'm getting tired of repeating myself." She looked into his eyes, and she could see genuine love in them. That was the reassurance she needed to do what he asked. As she arranged herself on the bed, he took the opportunity to completely remove his pants and boxers. Elliot used a length of rope to connect each of her four cuffs to the corners of the bed. As he worked the rope into the elaborate knots, he described to her, in excruciating detail, all of the delicious things he wanted to do to her.

"I love your voice, Liv. You may moan or whimper or make any sounds your little heart desires, but no words. If you insist on speaking, I will find a way to silence you. Do you understand?" he said as he hovered over her bound form. She nodded as a slight whimper passed her lips.

Elliot's lips immediately found her left breast, and he was rewarded with a moan. As he worked at her breast, he removed his shirt. She squirmed beneath him as he switched to her right breast. He couldn't get enough of them. They were absolutely perfect, in his opinion. Just the right size, with perky, mocha colored nipples that became incredibly long when she was excited.

"Elliot…" she moaned. As soon as the word slipped past her lips, she wanted to take it back. She knew she had screwed up. Elliot froze.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"What did I ask you not to do?" he asked her.

"Speak," she answered.

"And what did you just do?" she asked.

"I said your name," Olivia answered.

"And?" he said, waiting for her to continue.

"And…" she thought. What _had_ she done? She immediately replayed the previous events in her mind. "And I apologized." Elliot went to the bag and pulled out another one of his secret purchases. He held it up in front of her.

"Elliot, no, please, don't do this…" she begged as her eyes fell upon the red ball gag. "I swear, I won't say anything, I promise."

"You're right, you won't say anything again. Now, unless you have some numbers to tell me, open your mouth," Elliot told her. She seriously thought about it. It was so hard for her to give him total and complete control. Olivia swallowed and stared at him for a long minute. Finally, she opened her mouth and allowed him to fit the gag to her. He was careful to make sure her hair was free of the straps so that it wouldn't catch on anything. Then he undid the ropes holding her down and repositioned her. She was bent over the side of the bed with her wrists and ankles secured once again, but her face was flush against the comforter and her ass was sticking out invitingly.

Elliot inserted a finger into her. Good God, she was wetter than ever. The tingling between her legs was driving her crazy. She wanted him in her, and she wanted him in her now. But he wasn't about to indulge her so soon. He inserted a second finger and using a scissor motion worked the inside of her. Involuntarily, she bucked against him. She was moaning into the gag as he worked her body like a violin. The, without warning, she felt a sharp sting on her ass as his hand smacked down on her. She yelped, confused.

"That's for speaking out of turn," he told her. He gave her several more swats, reddening her ass and heating the skin. Her yelps turned to moans. She just wanted him to fuck her now. When he was convinced she had learned her lesson, he positioned himself behind her and pushed in with one long, slow, thrust. He could tell she was trying to cry out, and he was sorry he couldn't hear her moans, as sexy as they were. But, she had disobeyed, and the gag was part of her punishment. He reached down and gave her clit a flick. She very nearly exploded from the contact. As he thrust into her, he could feel her orgasm building.

"Don't come," he told her. "Not until I tell you to." She pushed the urge back. Her hands were twisting in the cuffs and her eyes were screwed shut in concentration. She had already disappointed him once, and she didn't want to do it again. Her body desperately needed release, but she didn't have the permission to. Elliot picked up his speed, and she could tell he was getting close from his panting and moaning. She was right there on the edge. Any little thing would send her over.

"Come, now!" he yelled, as his own orgasm began. Almost instantly, her muscles clamped down on him, and she was swept away in orgasm. Her toes curled and her entire body tensed as wave after wave of pleasure soared through her. Elliot continued to massage her clit until her spasms stopped. Even still, small tremors flitted through her body. Elliot released her bonds, and she slumped into his arms. He pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Are you ok, Liv?" he asked as he cradled her in his arms.

"Elliot…so good…" she said, a smile curling across her face.

"I love you, Liv," he said as he kissed her. She needed sleep. Her orgasm had come with such a force, she had very nearly passed out. Elliot helped ease her into her pajamas. He slipped on his boxers and curled up in bed next to her. He had removed the cuffs, but as he reached a hand to the collar, she placed her hand over his.

"I want to keep it on…just for a while longer," she said, as she drifted off to sleep.

God, he loved this woman.

_**Overwhelmingly, you voted for option #1, which is why I went in that direction. Interestingly enough, I was actually leaning towards #2!**_

_**Please review either here or on Twitter (BensonFan711).**_


End file.
